ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Gauntlet
The Gauntlet is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Gwen and Kevin are fighting a Techadon Robot in a warehouse, while the Omnitrix is recharging. They manage to hold it off, but it is too strong. However, the Omnitrix recharges and Ben is able to defeat and destroy it with a Polymorph from Viscosia named Goop. Kevin snatches the arm, Gwen sliced off before it was destroyed and throws it in the trunk and it is revealed to still have some life in it. While Kevin is wiping his car of the goo Ben blasted on it when the Techadon exploded, Cash and JT spill juice on Ben and make fun of him. After dissuading Kevin from interfering and attempting to laugh it off, Ben nearly goes alien on them, but decides they're not worth it. Instead, he tells Cash and JT how it's just sad how they've never changed their bullying ways since they were kids, making Cash and JT look like fools in front of a crowd of people watching them and Ben was applauded for standing up to them. Later, Cash gets in a stop and JT suggests they trash Kevin's car. They throw it off an incomplete road, but it fails to break. The technology Kevin stole pours out. JT grabs the Techadon arm and run off when Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrive. Ben wants to catch up with them using Jetray, but Gwen dissuades him from doing so. Cash thinks the gauntlet is dumb, but JT tries to make it seem cool. When playing with it, he fires a laser into the ceiling accidentally and this inspires Cash. He takes it and puts it on. He decides to use it to get back at Ben, but JT notices something wrong. He tries to ask for it back, but Cash won't give it up. JT tries again later at night, but Cash warns him off. Noticing that Cash is behaving strangely, JT rushes to warn Ben. Chromastone Struggle3.png Chromastone Struggle6.png Techadon Cash.png Techadon Cash2.png Techadon Cash3.png Techadon Cash4.png Techadon Cash5.png JT tells Kevin and Gwen, Cash's location. Kevin goes after Cash to get vengeance on him wreaking his car, while Gwen questions JT for his decision of hanging around Cash, since he was originally a friend of Ben's. When Kevin finds Cash, he is fused with Techadon and is super strong. He beats Kevin up, leaving him with parts of stone, a metal arm and a torn face on his body. The Techadon moves through Cash and he orders Kevin to tell Ben to meet him at Mr. Smoothy at three o'clock. Gwen and JT find Ben and tell him about Kevin and they find him in his weakened state. Kevin warns Ben, and he rushes back to Mr. Smoothy. Cash threatens the customers until Ben arrives and fights him as Chromastone. Ben tells Cash that he does not wish to fight him, however Cash proceeds to give him a beat-down, which barely fazes Chromastone. Chromastone defeats Cash and JT gets him to fight the Techadon's influence and reverts it into the glove. JT recounciles with Ben and leaves with Cash, while Gwen feels that she has forgotten something. Ben tells her it is probably nothing. Kevin is then heard moaning off-screen. Major Events *Ben first transforms into Goop. *Cash and JT learn about Ben's ability to turn into different aliens with the Omnitrix. *Ben and the gang first meet and defeated a Techadon Robot. Debuts *Techadon Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Goop Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Cash *JT Villains *Techadon *Techadon (Cash) Aliens Used *Goop (first appearance) *Chromastone Naming and Translations Errors *When Jetray's hologram is shown the first time, he is just standing normally, but when it is shown a second time, he is an upward flying position. Allusions *When Ben said to Kevin "no juice for you", it is a parody to the Seinfeld episode'' "Soup Nazi" ''where the soup chef says "no soup for you." Trivia *Cash is revealed to know about Kevin Levin, stating that he used to be the coolest kid in town. *This episode reunites Ashley Johnson and Greg Cipes with Scott Menville. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes